


Flying

by Styx_in_the_mud



Series: Tumblr 3 sentence fics [11]
Category: Merlin - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Tumblr, circus AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 06:50:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styx_in_the_mud/pseuds/Styx_in_the_mud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my 3 sentence tumblr fics. Prompt: Mergana Circus AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flying

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked:Merlin/Morgana Circus AU

Merlin swooped gracefully though the air on the trapeze, his blue and   
gold suit shining in the light as he caught Morgana’s hands. Dressed in   
Green and Silver, she grinned at him, as she flipped up to sit on the   
trapeze. This was their dance, of elegance, and grace, which gave an   
impression of magic, and conveyed an electric passion.

**Author's Note:**

> Merlin and Morgana as trapeze artists make me very happy.


End file.
